A Hither Affaire
by RAEcouter
Summary: TwiCon '09 O.S. Contest: It's the Cullen’s first day back at Forks High, after ninety-eight years away. The Cullens, like the world around them, have changed, but Forks and the looming Volturi threat have withstood the test of time. AU/Canon BD SPOILERS


**TwiCon 2009 Fanfiction Contest**

**A Hither Affaire by RAEcouter**

TwiCon '09 O.S. Contest: It's the Cullen's first day back at Forks High, after ninety-eight years away. The Cullen's, like the world around them, have changed, but Forks and the looming Volturi threat have withstood the test of time. AU/Canon BD SPOILERS

* * *

**A/N: Endless gratitude to my phenomenal beta, lovesfool87 – I **_**would**_** be lost without her! And, of course, my girls stolenxsanity and ViOlentSerenity for their constant support and brilliance. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Obscured by the familiar classic's windshield, a monstrously angular institution towered before me. Where, at one time, brick and cement had sectioned off to create individual class buildings, metal and plastic now enveloped environmentally sound paper to produce one gigantic structure.

_One horribly ugly, gigantic structure._ I didn't need to address such predictable disappointment physically - though it seemed fair to indulge in a little head shaking – but anticlimactic this reunion was indeed.

As a human, I'd already felt born in the wrong era. So imagine my reaction when the social predictions of a "future" world were horrendously accurate.

The world of today, 2106 to be precise, could easily be described as an environment seemingly on the brink of constant abandonment; cold, sterile and decoratively anonymous - _I sound like Esme_. Obviously, the future hadn't proved to be a warm and cuddly friend. As my instant thoughts held me still, I internally snorted realizing whom I'd just described. _Add incorrigible to Emmett's list of marketable qualities. _

What must have appeared to be a smile toying on my teeth-captured lips – but was certainly a sour smirk - sent doors swinging open at a painfully slow rate. They'd been waiting for my cue.

As I slammed the silver door behind me, the meaning of _this_ day - past and present - swarmed my senses. Visually, everything as far as my well-trained eye could see had advanced, changed with the passing years. The sharpened scents of evergreen and rain being absorbed by dry pavement, however, had been left untainted. A day might never have gone by, let alone ninety-eight eclectic years.

What would have been déjà vous, were I able to fully remember my humanity, was the reoccurrence of a one-time significant event that I was now bound to repeat. Only this time with an innumerable cache of advantages.

Today, Tuesday, September 7, would officially be my second first day at Forks High School.

"Bella, love, are you ready?" Edward's words breathed passed my long brown hair and into my ear, sending a dually owned charge down my spine. My husband's primal effect would never lessen, that much had been solidified as the fated "ten year mark" came and went without losing so much as a wisp of steam, but neither would the nature of such a loaded question.

_Am I prepared to be back in _my _high school, tucked away in a former life's shadow on the Washington State peninsula? Would it feel strange, even after watching the evolution of humanity unfold with my own eyes, to walk these glass and steel lined hallways among the descendants of friends we'd spoken our marriage vows in front of? And what about becoming acquainted, even if only in passing, with the county Sheriff? _

_Brutal. _My unanimous answer resounded as crystal clear pictures flooded my sight. A somber farewell, quiet Christmases, a grandfather weeping at the sight of his granddaughter in white, two simple weddings and four heartbreaking funerals on the Quileute Reservation, were all directly linked to a far away time. The now fifty-five year separation, that hadn't escaped me for a day, weighed heavily on the joy those memories brought, no matter the pain of being so close to the central culmination that was my dad, Charlie Swan's life, as well as the lasting memories that would remain with me for the duration of eternity, returning had its perks.

A year after the kingpins of the vampire race fled the scene of their ill-fated diatribe against our family, we knew we had to leave Forks. Many of the students I'd spent day in and out with, enduring the wetness from classroom to classroom, had become quite acclimated to my human attributes. Just the impugned gracefulness my transformation afforded would have been a total give away, let alone my altered appearance. To downplay my physical changes, life was spent sequestered to the house. No matter how close remaining in the land of moss and trees kept me to Charlie, being cooped up wasn't a well-rounded existence for Nessie. Essentially, moving away let us all move on.

We spent our first six Fork's-free years in Alaska. The Cullen brood, plus one imprinted shape shifter et al, encroached on the Denali clan for a small blip on our endless screen of time. During those brief moments we remained cohesive. All of our lives, with Edward, Jacob and me leading the way, centered on the enamoring upbringing of a transcendent child. While Esme and Carlisle practiced their doting, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and especially Rosalie drank up the siphoning years.

At the physical age of seventeen, when only eight short years had passed since her birth, my daughter became Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black.

"Maybe I should call before we go in, just to say 'hi.'" Now Nessie resided at the forefront of my mind, not only as my exquisite daughter, but also as a female soul mate. My very best friend.

"_She's _fine. It isn't _her_ first day of high school." Edward reminded, as our fingers wound together. It was his unspoken words, though, that echoed through his honey stare," _She isn't returning to a bittersweet town, Bella; she has been here for years."_

"Right, first day." Alice scoffed as she straightened her vintage ensemble. "Please tell me you've actually tracked the exact number of freshman walks we've endured, Edward."

Edward wound his notebook-clad hand around my waste and drew me to him as he answered, "I have."

"Care to clue the rest of us in?" Emmett piped up, always amused by his brother's choice of attentions.

"Do you really want to know?" He responded distractedly, as his index finger traced my bottom lip and attracted shifting glances from the arriving students.

"On second thought, bro, keep it to yourself." In their own time, each family member noticed the spectacle we were causing. Similar to the fourteen human months I'd spent here many lifetimes ago, instant and unwanted attention was being drawn. Now, however, the crowd projected what seemed like an infusion of curiosity laced with the finest amount of fear. Freshman walk this may not have been but, as the inhumanly beautiful new arrivals standing beside a Classic Volvo S60R, "fresh meat" we were. _Little do these humans realize how truly backwards that is._

As the world of the last century progressed and decades passed, many things changed dramatically. Architecture, technology, politics, medicine and fashion – despite Alice's arguments – were all savvy, optimum and renewable. American education was no different.

Of the most basic academic transitions was the division of schools. High school underclassmen now merged with middle school grades, and upperclassmen combined with the associate years of college. Post high school remained categorized as University and was popularly followed by the Masters.

With several Masters bulging under all of our belts, and a plethora of high school, travel and interspersed island hiatuses to fill the passing years, the Cullen's were ready to settle down. Thankfully, enough time had _finally_ passed where we could safely inhabit our big white house in the woods again.

This return not only reunited the Cullen family with our true home - and a mother with her daughter and son-in-law/quasi-eternal best man – but finally connected us by more than name and sentiments alone. We were all in one place again at last.

_Well,_ _almost. _

Though my oaf of a brother Emmett had managed to hold onto his goading yet teddy-bear-esque, good-natured side, these last twenty or so years had proved divisive for him.

When Renesmee returned to La Push with Jacob after their honeymoon, in an effort to remain near Billy, each Cullen couple headed off in their own direction. Though the leaving and cleaving aspect of Nessie's new life was difficult for me, Rosalie undoubtedly took her absence nearly as serious.

Rose's mind had worked overtime for ages, long before Renesmee or I came along, mourning the family of her own that she'd never have. I'd thought the vicarious living she had absorbed herself in during the trials of my pregnancy had bonded us, but truly the connection that had been built was between my sister-in-law and her niece. Once Renesmee's growth began to really accelerate, her appeal didn't wane; she was still a sweet presence, young and brilliant, fascinatingly caught between two worlds and exceptionally comfortable being our main focus.

After we all split off, however, the bubble popped and Rosalie's greatest desires hit tenfold, sending her spiraling in discontentment. The culmination drove Rosalie to leave Isle Esme, where we all were at the time, and forge her own path. Emmett wasn't invited to accompany her.

Today we were still even with three girls and three guys, as it had been years ago, but our precious group felt strangely incomplete. Essentially filling Rosalie's place, as we ascended the entry steps, was Mera Darcie Cullen - the newest addition to our powerful family.

I befriended Mera in October of 2094 and had known immediately that she was sick. As her prognosis had no treatment and her quality of life rapidly deteriorated, we grew closer still. In the end there had been no choice left to make. Within weeks of her human life's end, I changed Mera out of hope and sheer revulsion. Cancer held significantly less threat than the world's supreme power chose to reveal; I couldn't possibly allow a curable disease to claim yet another person I cared for.

"Jasper, you're like mute today." Mera trilled, from her spot at Alice's elbow, her flawlessly straight black hair teasing around the length of her back.

"Yeah, 'cause he's a conversation wizard every other day of the week." Alice's nimble fingers moved out to poke Emmett for such a wonderful contribution, only to be met by his gigantic paw batting her playfully away.

Ignoring the jovial mood, Jasper reverted to his soldier formality, "My mind is elsewhere."

Not wanting to allow defeat or unpleasant expressions to mar our entrance and call further attention, Alice effervescently implored reason. "I haven't seen even a flicker that would suggest anyone knows we are here, Jasper."

"That's what worries me."

_I've had enough of "plans" and "worries" for today, thank you. _

"Seriously, Jas, isn't life dire enough that we have somehow managed to come full circle and the reward is another stint at FHS? Must we play 'cloaks and daggers' at all times?" I was ranting much too rapidly for the public setting, but wanted to remind everyone that we certainly didn't need to live wrapped up in the unsatisfying prospect of a Volturi inquiry or attack every day.

"Bella, I know you dislike this topic, but losing Rosalie – as tenacious as she was – didn't lessen the threat we pose. Gaining Mera, though, has significantly heightened it - as far as our Italian _friends_ are concerned."

"Jasper, I will let you know the moment I see anything." Alice reinforced, quickly followed by Emmett. "Edward will see what she does, man; we have no secrets among us."

"I agree with Jasper. Alice not foreseeing any recognition of our family's power shift in their conversations or actions is … reminiscent. "

Edward's contribution was my limit and the bell only reinforced my desire to get going. "It's been a decade since Mera joined us. I'd say the threat's no longer imminent. Edward, will you please walk us to class?"

As Edward led Alice and I towards a corridor that connected to the window framed atrium, I couldn't help but compare the naturally lit space to a fish bowl. I lost sight of Jasper, Mera and Emmett as they departed in the opposite direction, and we drew closer to what I assumed was the school's hub.

Before shooting down another congested hallway, I halted, enchanted by the enormous conservatory sprawling cylindrically before me. Exotic plant life was encased by glass, making it easy to pass around and through as flocks of students selected one of three bridges to lead them to their scheduled first period.

Though I couldn't remember the specifics of the rudimentary portables of the previous campus, processing the present layout before me made it easy to recognize the similarities they shared. _How advanced we've become, yet how cemented in the past our motivations remain. _

I toted along next to my husband and sister, fully aware of the awe and fearful exhilaration surging through each human we passed in close proximity. Soon I would be the girl other girls hated to admire and aspired to hate. They would quickly realize Edward belonged to me, Jasper to Alice and Emmett to female animosity.

As I surreptitiously registered the looks my Edward was receiving - while secretly harboring pride for each one - a hazy recall of brown curls, alight blue eyes and a presence of untrustworthy enthusiasm peeked at the corner of my mind.

"_That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him._" This memory mirrored the girl already seated in our first period world history class, though my psyche knew it belonged to Jessica Stanley.

The only recollection of Jess I could fully form was of a slightly older girl, about twenty-six, whom I'd observed from afar while in town for Nessie's wedding. The naïve, agenda laden first "friend" I'd made here would forever be a blur. Even still, this girl, so ravenous for a companion, was extremely familiar.

Class began and my mind tumbled farther away as I peered at nothing through the octagon shaped window.

"Karen Newton?" I didn't turn, but immediately deduced it was indeed _her _that answered.

"Here." _So Jessica married Mike. _I wasn't surprised.

The day's surreal twinge didn't cease through all of pre-calculus, horticulture and lost foreign literature. I couldn't help scrutinizing Jessica's great, great granddaughter in every class we shared and was certain I'd heard the name Yorkie shouted out in the hallway. The idea of encountering a Cheney, though, seemed unlikely. Despite my longing to see Angela's family continue, I knew the most about her life with Ben; their aspirations would have stretched beyond this town.

Though my mind couldn't reel, my observations and the frequent reflective evocation had caused me to vacate the present-day. Before bothering to resurface myself, I was slowly pulled back to my food-less existence in the cafeteria, now joined by our trio's other half.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been asking her that for hours."

"Who knew it was even possible to ignore you, Alice?"

"I believe she's recognized a few people."

"It's been a hundred years, Bella. You aren't used to eternity yet?"

"I can't imagine returning to my high school."

I understood their questions, had plenty of answers, but chose to deflect.

"I just need something else to think about – no Jasper, not that. Not today, remember?"

"Something else to think about, you say?" Edward's eyes blazed.

I knew that look.

"Not here dude; you're supposed to at least pretend to be sixteen. Somehow I imagine you mounting her on this table won't sell that."

"You've imagined me mounting her?"

"Guys-"

"You're the mind reader, you tell me."

"Emmett-"

"I think being back around humans has put Edward in a mood."

"Yes, I am in a _mood. _Care to join me, Bella?"

As my hand found his, I actually giggled - giving into one of those instances where Edward's playfulness caused such a ridiculous reaction to just slip out. I'd be hearing from Emmett about that later.

Out of the cafeteria and down an abandoned corridor, we managed to lock ourselves inside an electrical closet without meeting one obstacle.

Edward's hands went roaming, pressing our bodies flush, as his lips danced across mine. "We'll hurry right home after the final bell. Nessie should arrive around that same time." He was calming the worries only he knew how to pacify, while simultaneously attempting to dispel all other distracting thoughts.

His fingers and promising mouth were doing a fine job of achieving just that.

Shirts littered the floor and legs were tangled, ensnared by our escalating passion. Only a few more kisses were gifted to me, though, before Edward's focus was pilfered by his power.

"What is it?"

Banging erupted at the closet door.

Silently, Edward situated our clothing and flung the door open, meeting Alice's wide eyes in understanding.

"They know."

"How? Her cloaking should at least keep _her_ presence hidden, if not all of ours." My question was one we'd hoped to never ask.

"All I could see was the information passing between them in some formal, inner-guard assembly."

"Are they coming?" The emotional overload Jasper was fielding was blatant in his terse tone.

"I don't see that."

"But they know?"

"Yes." Her entire frame vibrated as Alice relived the vivid and awaited warning.

"It's only a matter of time before they request to meet you."

We all turned to Mera as Edward vocalized our most frequently regurgitated topic.

Although a century may have passed, we were still far too valuable to be left alone. Who knew how many more years it would be before Aro's greed won out?

Losing Mera to curiosity, however, was not an option; just as allowing Rosalie to gallivant forever was unlikely. Our family had been separated for long enough.

History had already proven that standing together was the Cullen's best defense. So, perhaps we truly had come full circle. And this time, without a child to defend, we _would_ settle this power struggle once and for all.


End file.
